Right by Her Mind
by Delgataz
Summary: Summary: They were there just trying to do their job, and for one Jessica Raschke there was always one who was watching out for his precious little girl ever since she was born. But for her there are five small voices protecting her from what life throws her way. Always there, right by her mind.
1. Chapter 1: Right By Her Mind

_**Right by Her Mind**_

 _ **Summary**_ _: They were there just trying to do their job, and for one Jessica Raschke there was always one who was watching out for his precious little girl ever since she was born. But for her there are five small voices protecting her from what life throws her way. But outside a little girl's head she has to deal with abuse, divorce and growing up, as everything changes around her, her mind..everything. But there is one voice who knows her best, he's been with her all her life slowly watching as it changes more and more, and even with the promise he made..he'll keep her safe. Because Anger promised he'd be there for his little girl, every step of the way, right by her mind._

A faint reddish light filled the darkness, as a soft hush of sound vibrated through the mindscape moving and pushing back on itself in a flow of colors. Swirls of red and crimson touching down mixing with vibrant violet purples and a flash of white and the dusk of reddish-browns all flowed till a form apparated. The light dimmed down, hardly floating like an orb till it dropped into the vast darkness and a spark of bright particles bounced and edged together.

They all mixed into each other till they all merged softly into a single form, that form watched as the last of the light etched itself out like an ember and vanished leaving him in the dark. He felt small, almost cold, without a way to see anything in front of his now formed eyes. _What is this?_ He thought, as his eyes peered out into the inky blackness and just, where was he? All he knew was that he was here now, wherever he was?

And he was very much alone, "Hello!?" he called, edging his black shoed feet forwards, while his eyes adjusted to the plane, watching as a single prick of light danced into his vision as his foot touched down on the floor beneath him, "Anyone there?", he faintly called, waddling past the darkness and shielding his eyes from the harsh glow that blurred past.

His hand reached out and a large pale console with a single red button popped into view, slowly and determined he grasped it, wondering how the heck something like this was here of all places?

He tried to press it with his stubby red fingers, but he found to his annoyance that he was far too short, frowning he jumped, leering his fingers down to slam into it, until he saw the stand light up and a pale mix of red dance behind him.

For a time, he stood there with the dark around him, seeming to fade as time stood still and he watched, and waited with gleaming red-brown eyes staring at the enlarging screen that started folded up over him. His hand hit the button, sharp and fast, _nothing happened._

The room was silent, till the screen glimmered in silver and opened inwards, largely held over his like an ornate window, he felt so small… And then he saw her, or rather he saw into the outside through her eyes.

" _Hello Jessica, welcome into the world!",_ he saw through a woman look up and there standing over a tiny form was a woman with red curly locks of hair and a tired, worn kind of smile, one that danced over her lips as a tiny finger moved to grapple hers in it's own, _"I'm your mom, do you know how hard I've worked to get you here!"._ His mouth opened, and he saw her.

A tiny bundled little girl with a few curls of red hair floating on her soft head, with small almost wrinkled fingers grabbing onto mom's, he stared as tears threatened to replace his grin.

"Hi Jessica…", he places one digit against the glass of the screen, as his large meaty hand closed around the girl's feet as he tried stroking her head, he could still feel his heart pounding into his throat, "Jessica…", he rasped, choking back on the dryness he felt in his chest. But just as quickly, his little girl was placed into the hands of some strange man, he could feel himself pull at the button.

As soon as he hit the button, right about the time the man held her for the first time, a loud angry cry pierced the room, making him reel back in shock at how loud her screams were, as she cried louder and louder till she hiccupped. He saw mom grab for her, and she instantly quieted but just as he thought nothing else would happen something behind him took hold, or rather took form.

As it flowed the room was lit up behind it, matching the brilliant glow it heralded as it filled up with green, and blue-greens, purples as it combed the walls and dwarfed him, reaching out the ends of a purple ceiling doming him into looking into the mix of sweeping particles it trailed. And a marble rolled slowly down a track and stopped an inch just at a place where a latch struck it.

The glowing orb seemed stuck till he pounded the rail, and it opened and started moving to the rail as it clicked against the slot that stood by the end of the wall. He ran with it, closing his hand onto the small marble, what was it? His eyes trailed it's course, and then it stayed lit on the wall, and waited.

"What are ya?" He clambered up to the part where it struck, and danced a finger along it's cool sides, as a loud cry rattled through the mindscape and played back in it's murky reddish deeps the man holding Jessica.

"Oookkaayyy, weird!", but as he turned his back, another dim figure took form, trailing purple-blues and a bit of pink, with mixes of silver and white playing with the now glowing world around him, though it faded his vision the longer he stared. As a strong little flare made its way towards him, he blinked his eyes…

In a minute a long person stood up, brushing herself off with a slight off-purplish hand while her pale and sickly quivering face looked everywhere but at him.

"Okay, who are you supposed to be?", he said, as his voice deep and rasping took her attention, she stared down almost craning her neck forwards to the shaking voice, "Are ya..uh..look I'm no good at guessin', so just who are ya?". He broke off, his nervous eyes narrowing as she started breathing harder whilst folding in her hands behind herself.

"Uh.I'm, hehe Fear, yeah..Fear!?" She gasped unsure of where she was and why a little red thing was talking to her of all things. Though her pale purple eyes were just as big as saucers, bloodshot and shaking, roaming around till they sped along the screen on the wall and a hand flitching over her long quivering fingers. She was a tall thing that was for sure, looking like a leaf in a hurricane and stalk thin as a nerve with long reddish curls held in a tight frantic bun.

Her exhausted face took up a mall worried frown as he stomped his way over, "I'm Anger!". He held out a hand which she never took, making him sigh, "Look..hey, ya see this..?", he jabbed his thumb at the screen, "This is Jessica, she's our..uh, well, she's our kid. But..I think something's off, 'cause that thing popped outta nowhere and well..heheh, here we both are!"

"Right that's good to know!" Fear said, as her hands leaned against the console, placing them down on the edge of the button as the little one's eyes flew open and she started bawling, "So, is there uh..any other in here?", she nervously chuckled, "Or is it..just the two of us?". Fear quickly glanced around scanning the large room but never caught anything there, "So you're Anger then?".

"Hehe, yeah!" He made for the button and slammed his hand down hard, as he saw that man stride right up and near, she cried, alerted by the sense of him, "What's with this guy anyways, I've only been 'ere for a brief time and look…". The man he knew as her 'father' came back, making her scream in mom's arms, and listening Anger could hear him mention that something wasn't right..with Jessica?

Fear leered, behind her shaking fingers she fiddled with her blue sweater's collar, "Something's off, is it safe for her? I mean..is he bad?". Anger just stared glossy eyed at her, and shrugged, he really didn't know..and he doubted he'd know anytime soon, "Is he hurting her?", she repeated, her quiet voice filled with pain.

"Just for now, I really don't know, but keep an eye on her anyways..till we can figure out what' goin' on, till then maybe we'll have some ideas that'll help her!".

He watched as a purple orb dashed itself by the two plain red ones, but one thought pounded in his head, why Fear and him first? _Why are ya so fearful kiddo, it's your first day, your just a day old..why are ya so..scared..?_ He felt a lump slid down his throat as he continued hearing her cry, _what do I do?_

The quiet sound of shushing from mom came into the mindscape with faint humming, as her few words drowned out everything else in the room, time stood again. As his hands wove onto the button, and then it stopped… In a minute he found Fear's hand on his, just standing still gazing lifelessly up at mom as she took her kid and walked down the hall and said something about going 'home'.

 _We're goin' home my girl..we're goin' ta our home for the first time,_ he thought, it was as if Fear could read his mind as she lay a loose finger on his shoulder, her tiny grin forming on shaking lips. It was nice, he decided, to see her smile, be there for someone else, be happy..whatever that felt like.

"Fear, welcome home!", he almost sung as the door to their home opened just twenty minutes later, and they both saw with longing eyes the warm hues of the sea-blue walls, and the cream and faintly off purple rug on the floor, "We're home!". He allowed himself to smile.

"Yeah..we're home..", she followed him to the metal bars as a bright leering glow flared again, this time it was light blue, and dark with a dust trail of yellows and orange that spilled up the scape, like a twinkling star the particles formed and wove into one another, and joy was born.

"Hi!" She spoke as she shook his hand in her small dainty wrist, "I'm Joy, who are you two? Isn't this awesome!". Her wide blue eye twinkled as they scanned over the blue and purple control room, "I'm hooommmmeeeee!", she screamed. Anger's face scowled as he waddled away towards her, making for her hand, he stopped and glared, then realised just how bloody tall she was.

"I'm Anger, this 'ere is Fear and you..are very much getting' on my last nerve!", he huffed, holding out a folded piece of paper, "Just stand over there and don't…", his face dropped as Joy lunged at the button making Jessica giggle with delight just as her mom placed her over her crib, "touch anything!'.

"This is great, we'll all be like friends, and you'll be the daddy! And you can be the mom, and this is just great!", Joy called, hopping over the rug.

Tired bloodshot eyes turned to her, watching the delight as he simply sat down on the little red couch, "I'm just glad, we're 'ere…", he said smiling, making his way up to the screen after, feeling the slight cool of the metal surrounding it, "Look at our lil' girl!".

They all stood surrounded by a large group hug, as Joy's faint blue light illuminated everything around all of them, tears slowly stream down his face as he waited in silence as his little girl fell asleep. She held a small brown teddy bear with a missing button eye and a peaceful look on her face, happy..like nothing could ever harm her, or want to.

She was just their precious beautiful little girl, and even as he watched he felt something prickle in his chest, a strong feeling tugging on him, it grew and made him almost melt inside, not that he'd admit to that.

"Goodnight munchkin!", Anger replied, slowly sliding his heavy feet up the stairs to his room, as soon as he reached his new bed, he let himself plunk down, face first!

The trust of one tiny girl placed into the hands of one very small, but stubborn emotion, how could he protect her anyhow? She was so young, and..so innocent and so unready for anything but he would try for her.

Cause what else could he do, but guide her, maybe form more of those orbs, maybe let her be as happy as she should be..with a strong passion for life, a good will, a girl with a big heart that everyone could be proud of…

 _That's my girl!_ He mouthed as he faded into sleep, _besides what could happen to her!_

Oh, if he only knew.

 _Little bits of orbs floated in till they reached the outside of the domed HQ, the pearl like building held up over an abyss of black and pale blue, while greys and whites mixed into the dim hued outer crystal-like structures and headed to Long-Term Memory. The place was a bright and confusing place of small orbs, maybe magic no really knew, but one liked to watch it unfold every night._

 _Jessica may have been tiny, she was a late comer, tiny in the hands of a loving caring mother, she was known as Mrs. Raschke a woman who ran a small health spa and had a few books written under her. Grasping long fingers grabbed at the paned glass, watching slowly, softly as the orbs from a long day made their decent to the Long-Term, she was scared, scared of falling, but she watched._

 _No one knew she did this, maybe overcome her longing to keep them all together, but inside she was terrified of being..alone with the silence, she sometimes wondered if he was too, Anger? Fear stood, like a cloak in the wind, engulfed by the faint glows, till a hand reached her thin back, letting out a squeak of horror she bolted for the couch, and hid till he paced towards her hiding spot._

 _No one knew she did this, maybe overcome her longing to keep them all together, but inside she was terrified of being..alone with the silence, she sometimes wondered if he was too, Anger? Fear stood, like a cloak in the wind, engulfed by the faint glows, till a hand reached her thin back, letting out a squeak of horror she bolted for the couch, and hid till he paced towards her hiding spot._

" _I'm sorry..." came Anger's harsh voice, "I'm sorry I scared ya, 'kay..about that..ya like watchin' the outside or somethin'?"_

" _Y..yeah..yeah..I do..it's just..", her face hidden in her sweater he barely heard her._

" _Let me guess..afraid of heights..", Anger laughed, gruffly placing his hand on her shoulders, "Maybe a little massage help lose you up kid!" She blushed a little, sheepishly smiling till her face fell again, "What..what is it?" He demanded, clearly getting heated under the collar of his little sleeping shirt, "You hurt..in pain?"_

" _N..no", she clenched her chest tightly in, holding her fidgeting fingers still as she could, "May..maybe it's j..just me..or..is there, something to all…", he shushed her with a finger, drawing her into his wide arms._

" _Just relax kid, I'm here..your safe..okay.. You'll be okay..or I'll fade trying..okay!?" He sounded so concerned about..Fear? His emotional opposite, then she saw the tired eyes, the roughly fuzzed up particles, he didn't sleep, "I'll protect you kid..don't worry..it'll be fine!"_


	2. Chapter 2: Little Bit of Light

_**Little Bits of Light**_

He watched with fascination as another round golden orb slid down the tracks, bouncing off into the many varied colors of lavender and red that filled the walls. Over and over the single tiny balls bumped into yet completed memory, till a pale blue teardrop blue orb rolled down the silver rails.

All eyes turned to look at a short pudgy blue emotion standing gloomy held up by the console dials, turning the levers before his sullen dark blue eyes turned to look at the View above him, "Hi..I'm Sadness", he sounded a little uncertain and melancholy as he tapped a bight blue button next to him, "I'm here..ta help".

"Nice to meet ya kiddo!", Anger's hand came splaying out taking a hold of Sadness's limp fingers, and frowned as the kid looked down, dejectedly at his loose blue shoes. He was hiding his little round face within the confines of his fuzzy whitish-cream wool sweater, "C'mon kiddo, ya gotta say something, right? How's about we give ya a tour of the ol' place?!".

He waited as the taller emotion seemed to just disappear more into his sweater and peered uneasily at him from the controls. Sadness moved his hand to his rounded black glasses trying to hide the shock of pale reddish curls spilling out from underneath his drooping grey hat. He gasped down and gave him a sheepish smile, "Uh..I can, I think..I'd like that".

"Well then, this here's Jessica, she' about two now, she's still a raging lil' pitfire if ever I saw one! Plus she's got everything she needs 'ere, but…", Anger's face moved towards the faded bright red memories that tucked themselves into the walls, "If your Sadness, then ya might want ta stay clear of…", his speech got cut off as the yelling voice of Joy bounded down from the stairwell, and into their control room's red throw carpet, "Joy!", he facepalmed and dramatically throw his arms up.

"Hey Anger, how's it going?" Anger simply ignored her and glanced back at the View just as Fear moved to flank him, taking hold of his shaking fists while she stood there quivering as the imaged dangers filled her mind's eye, "Oh who's this! I'm Joy, all you need to know about me is..right here set in this brilliant yellow being!". Her face lit up as Sadness backed away straight into Anger.

"Hehe..sorry", he mumbled, smiling faintly, Anger just picked up his fallen cap and placed it back atop his long curly locks, and glared at Joy with a he toothy grin, Úh, you okay sir?".

"I'm fine kid, just thought of something just now, how's about ya come up here with me and we'll see if Mom will get up here 'fore our girl gets into any trouble!", Anger rasped as he held out a couple of his fingers and smacked them together. Sadness's face turned up shyly as he moved towards the little firebrick, glancing at the top of the screen and being pulled beside the lead emotion.

"So..uh..what are her..uh..memories about?" Sadness asked, fixing his askew glasses onto his stubby freckled nose, just as Anger quickly turned around his eyes lighting up almost as big as Joy's till he turned back and flashed another strong smile at the young kid. Hs hand patted the blue's shoulder allowing him to take the wheel, "So is this what we do then?"

"Yeah, we watch over her, little Jesse is becoming a lot more mischievous nowadays and forming quite the strong imagination, I'll let you watch one of our earlier memories. It's going be a real humdinger, that means kid it's goin' ta be a real wild treat! Just watch!". With that he pushed a lever making the projector shoot up as he glanced at everyone with a keen look of ease, she was sleeping soundlessly so it played like a daydream for her.

Jessica's large brown eyes fluttered closed as the ringlets of her red hair floated down onto her shoulders and soon her quiet snores filled her somewhat small room. Anger could see the flash of the brilliant glow from her small posters of monkeys and the rush of planets that lined her ceiling as the View's dome closed for naptime.

He sped the memory into the tight air and held up his smile, "Okay, just watch this kid, we'll show ya what ta do!", his harsh voice echoed faintly as the sound of her happy laugh broke the air. It made his heart flutter and his eye aflame.

 _A chilly day showed through her window as the young red-haired girl laughed as she reached out of her crib and grabbed at her mother's hair, her bright smile met her mom's hazel eyes as she picked her up. "So, honey want to go see your new friend?"._

" _He's nice, and furry..and not going to eat you!" Mom's green glasses sparkled as Jesse played with them, "Now stop that munchkin, your new friend is just down stairs", and a loud bark sounded from the living room, the bright sunlight trickling through the pretty washed windows._

 _Her eyes stared at the large stairway vaguely looking down ill Jesse's high-pitched giggle filled the hall, and down they went to meet a small hairy thing with big brown eyes and a large wet nose meeting her freckled face in his own orbs. Whatever it was, it seemed friendly enough, as he laid his paw against the girl's shoulder and gave her a sharp kiss, and she giggled in delight._

 _Mom gave her a faint deep smile before laying her down on the carpet, "Here meet Broker, yes I know it's a silly name, but it's his..he's a stray..been in the pound so we gave him a home", the dog simply laid on his humble paws, a long round belly and a coat of white, brown and black, a basset hound._

The image loosely broke as Fear bumped into the projector, then falling over as the large orb bounced over her head, "Oops, sorry about that!", she fumbled with the paling orb finally rolling it as it hit her foot, "Oww!". Her fingers went for the rolling memory ball as it came to a stop at Sadness' foot. She slowly mouthed a quick, 'sorry boss', at Anger.

"It's 'kay, it was just an accident, plus 'ey I had one just this morning! I ripped my cruddy pants open and well, made Jesse there have to stand in the time-out corner!". He gave a glare Hoy's way as his head fumed and thick black smoke coughed and filled the little room, "Joy!", his harsh voice yelled, as she turned to face him, "Anyways let's put kiddo here ta sleep for a while or something, and then staying away from me!".

He tried to give his best nice grin, but his fire danced strongly heating up the pad by controls and slowly heard Fear stalk up to him with her eye's vaguely on his head and its loose spitfire.

"Uh..Anger?", she squeaked as he gazed at her with an odd look written on his bricklike face, before Joy lashed near Fear's arm making her leap, "AHHHH! Don't do that again!", hr notepad tumbled from her arms and landed all over the floor, leaving them scattered over Anger and bobbing in the slightly cool air.

"My caution notes… _noooo!_ I spent all night on those!", Fear said sadly, as she grabbed a hold of one of the ripped off pages. The feeling of inclined intense fury met Anger's bright inferno as his eyes jumbled over with a quick wick of light.

"Uh..it's okay, she only scattered them!", Fear said nervously, moving her lips closed as his head erupted and Joy felt the lick of his searing hot flames close around her.

"Joy..never do that again, I'm really warnin' ya!".

"Hehe sorry you two, just got excited..", she trailed off as her hands grabbed to help clear the mess of sticky notes that altered the floor in patterned blues and greens, "The Dangers of Dastardly Dogs?". Joy read with questioning eyebrows raised as she leaned her head along the taller purple nerve's back, "What's this?". She picked up a small scribbled note written with very curvy lithe lines, reading, ' _The thing's wrong with soup!",_ and, _'The Garbage Bin Fiasco!'._

Joy just gave the cowering nerve a, 'what the heck', kind of look, "So you still have these notes..?".

"What about garbage bins..their tall and dirty, but..I rather like them!" Sadness asked aloud.

All of them could hear the faint grumbles hailing from Anger's mouth as he sat on the couch, "Trust me, there's a reason for that her ta still have those", Anger spouted, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, "Ya see it started with the time I fell asleep and well she somehow got inside the garbage bin that was left on the ground, open enough for missy there ta crawl into and well someone had flipped it back up again, and she sort of got left in there..".

His face flushed a deep pink as he continued, even as Joy lightly coughed n the background under her breathe, "It was terrible, Fear here well starting panicking and Jesse got sorta stuck in there for a good hour", he could feel the vast amount of guilt eat at his mind as he rubbed he back of his head and grappled with his amount of embarrassment.

"He lost her in a trash bin, and while she got stuck he tried desperately to get her out..", Joy said to Sadness who looked like he would start crying then and there, as big salty tears leaked down his pale blue face, "But..we're all scared of..the garbage monster now…", she finished in a deep growling voice, making Fear cringe and Sadness's eyes leak up as his hands flies to cover his loud sobs.

"I've never felt so bad in my life…", Anger stated, holding his arms to his face and blinking back strong hot tears, "Mom was so scared and nervous, but they kept the lid closed on and that happened a few weeks ago..", he said choking back the clump of dread rising into his stomach as he moved back to the console.

His large strides helped him stand his ground, as he pressed the larger console now, it fit about one of them at a time now, but there were more buttons added in every few days. Every time he seemed to move himself away, things just seemed to get bigger and harder to keep a handle over. He pulled at his tie, the thing loosely feeling like it was straggling his throat. He could see Jessica in her sleep, making a peep of sound till a sharp gasp was heard.

Fear took a step back, tripping along the tousled rug at the console's floor, "It's okay..", she looked oddly down at her shorter friend as his face swept into a pure thing of regret, "We all got her out!", she said, patting his small back and he almost went into her somewhat cold embrace before he heard Fear let out an intake of air.

She was suddenly taking to the controls, flickering a knob here and breaking down a lever there, a sharp pained scream came out from the toddler's mouth as dad came up dressed in loose fitting brown clothes. A large plastered smile on his slightly dimpled face, "Hi honey, remember me?".

Time again stood still, as Jessica lunged for her bear, making soft whines under her breathe, as her father picked her up and swung his meaty hands into the air with her in them, "Your so pretty my little buttercup!". The sound of his voice grated on Anger' nerves as he listened to the quick cries of hi little girl, his little girl felt like she was being attacked..

His head started puffing out a lot of flame, it spread along his head and orange and reddish fire licked up against the side of the console, sprouting like a small volcano, he grabbed down hard and gritted his overly crooked teeth at the screen above, "Ya leave her alone!". He yelled as hard as he could, rasping quietly as Sadness ran up beside him, choking back his own tears, "Ya leave her along or I'll shoe ya a 'temper tantrum' sonny boy!"

Fear was already hammering in a code as his own slammed onto the levers, "Please…", she whispered peering though her fingers at his flickering head as he rammed into the broad and screamed out the smoke. She could see hot tears streaking his face as he willed them shut, "Please, don't hurt her!", she again whispered.

But outside, Jessica's screams rose higher making her dad drop her down hard on her backside, a horrible frown spreading along his rough scraggly brown features. Then it happened, almost in slow motion his hand hit her fast and quick against her cheek, a stinging reddish mark raised as the bruise formed in black and purple and that's when Anger lost it. Fear hugged her legs as he pushed himself into the chair next to her, trying to get his little girl away from that piece of trash.

"He hit his own daughter! I'm goin' ta cook him, crispy fry him!", he could hardly see anything as another odd light filed in behind him, making their room flow in bits of emerald green, jades and a bright but very faint blue, with trails of pink and white. He failed to look within it, as he slammed his meaty hand onto any button he saw, hearing the flow of Jessica's voice bite down in his ears. He tilted the strong lever's up, as his vision broke with a thick mix of stinging tears and a flash that nearly blinded him.

"What…?", Fear asked, hushing herself as Anger got their little girl in her closet and held still, softly Fear grabbed her lever and grappled it trying to toss and turn the stuck silver wheel. Her ears filled with a ringing noise, like a loud bell tolling nearby, and she saw he toddler shake, fear demanding itself into her mind, as the little girl stubbornly hid.

 _Please son't let him find her, she only two, she's not ready for this..it's not fair!_

It took him a moment to realise he had said that last part out loud, his eyes still looked read to blow, full of what Fear couldn't even read, was that worry aligning in his red-brown eyes maybe? _She's just a little girl, just a tiny little girl…_

The buzz faded down as did the ringing, and they all just stared as the bits of light formed into a new comer, she stood with the dread filled looks, a glare and a deadened glassy stare and finished forming in a flash of light. A light green emotion faced him then, her particles flying every which way as long curly red hair startled itself with light jade green streaks and a mix of a stubborn, but broken smile.

"Okay clear the room, make way!", She said as she stomped her way in her flat pink heels and darted for the controls, she simply buzzed around it, flipping through the switches and a green orb peered out from the rail, "I'm here and what it that?!". She glanced around as the room seemed to buzz again with life, and leaned over, "Is he hurting her?!".

 _Yes, he's after out lil' girl…_

"Trust me, after I'm done it'll be all over!", she said with a flip of her hair, peering down at all of them, finally her lips parted up in a quiet smirk then she deeply frowned and asked, "Who's in charge?". Her attitude could have been a little less snappish, but the interest in her bright green eyes zoomed over as she ruffled her clean pressed denim jeans and stared at the shortest of them all, "Is it you, _hotshot?"._

His mouth was standing agape as he managed to both at once settle himself down enough to register her deepening glare, and the way she spoke to him. Anger moved to speak but he had to fight for words as he dumbly moved his feet nearer to her, "I'm Anger, the first..uh..don't call me hotshot!", he snapped deciding he'd go with diplomacy.

"Whatever you say, _shortstuff!_ I'm Disgust your..what are you wearing?", she sang, as he peered down at his torn off whitecream business shirt lined with rips down it's middle, looking plainly like he'd thrown himself into something, which he had. He gave her a rather unsettling toothy smile and rubbed at the pieces of his loud orange and blue heart tie and huffed moving his way back to the View screen.

 _Great a diva, just what I need in here now!_ He thought roughly trying to calm, he was calm now, yes, he was.

"What did you say?", he gruffly grinned and narrowed his tired eyes, as his fists shook by his sides, "You kinda said that out loud!"

 _Great, now she could read minds, just bloody freakin' great!_

He heard loud footsteps leave, hearing them fall just outside in the hallway, as his face fell as he heard the sharp hushed cries of Jessica as Sadness stepped in along with Fear, he let them have it. Patting his back gently, as the teardrop looked at him with fresh tears jutting out from his widened eyes, he sighed and tired to speak.

"Okay, everyone look..we have a big problem here..that _thing, that bug on our shoe_ hurt _my_ lil' girl, now it's personal, and Fear!", she looked at him taken aback by his sudden aggression.

"Fear, _please_ take all the notes ya can, and _please_ just do your best..'kay?", his voice cracked as his fingers went for his short chewed up collar, "Joy..make sure ya can give her any good memories ya can, and Sadness! _Please,_ stay with her as long as ya need to, I know it's hard for ya kiddo..but I belief in ya all! And Disgust right...? Make sure she's alright, no more poison, no more abuse...", he but his speech short as a puff od dry air hitched along his throat, "I need some time..alone!".

 _Where was Mom? Why did that hay chewing piece of lard hit her?_ His face shook, twisted up in a mix of rage and mock regret, white in the face with confusion and mostly a hard-protective aggression settling down in the middle of his stomach, _she needs a sense of courage, a good deal of courage. What she needs is a protector, I am even helping her?_

Anger gulped as his hands touched the glass domed windows, the pearl tower overlooking him like a fantasy over a pit of blackness, as his eyes wandered into Long-Term, fingers pounding deep into glass, shattering it into his hands as the pain and odd number of particles swam out and back into himself.

 _Please let us be able to do something about this…_

 _If anything happened to her, would he be able to live with himself..protect her? It wasn't fair, it wasn't bloody right! He knew two thing's that man, had always smelled bitter, a smell roughly tied to one he couldn't understand yet. Loosely handled his kid with a handle of disappointment in his sharp, beady brown eyes._

 _Then he heard it his little girl crying again, and pained tears rolled off him, as he cried with her._

 _Please she was just a little girl, she needed them..she needed him._

 _Later he sat shaking so hard that his body vibrated..which he admitted was more of Fear's domain than his own, it wasn't his..he was the strong one, not the scared, hurt and feeling..did Fear always feel like this? She to him was kind, strong willed a klutz sure, but she always was there to listen to him. She listened to him talk in his sleep, burning his head broad as he moaned and shook and rolled over, never rally feeling like he slept at all._

 _Somewhere Fear opened her pale eyes, once again peering over the pit below them, seeing the silver pearl castle standing tall like a fairy take where Fantasy Island stood and struck out like a loose dream. Jessica was now asleep, meaning it was her turn at Dream Duty..again… She slipped her shaking fingers into her pockets and stiffed her lip, tight and lax as she held straight till she heard the heavy thumping steps down the stairs. He was up again, getting a drink by the sounds of it, or maybe..Sadness was this time. Whimpering in the dark, she held fast, hearing the loud thumps of what she knew to be Anger again for the third time this week not sleep._

 _He made his way to her, his hands wrapped up in thick yellowed bandages before she noticed the sharp smashed glass pane beside the floor a few steps away, he had never hot anything before today. Her mouth moved, but her lips stumbled out a, "I'm sorry"._

 _He brushed her off, and she felt he'd been acting a lot different since today, before that man had some home, rather to what she knew, drunk as hell, and her fears grew more outwardly. She couldn't do anything on the outside, just watch..it hurt her to have to stand there without a way to do anything..feeling so helpless and almost useless too._

" _Fear, what the heck I am doing anymore?", he asked her suddenly, his voice rasping again, and he put a hand to his mouth._

" _It's okay!', she whispered, brushing up against his warm back, she noticed he flinched._

" _I need ta tell ya something...", his eyes roamed everywhere as his strained hand spread carefully into her gently locks of hair, "Thank you so much for being there with me!'. He spoke, close to some emotion that she could not read, "I need ya..she does to, but..", he did something he'd never done before, he hugged her, close and tight, as she heard deep sobs slip from his open mouth, "Thank ya so much Fear!", he lapsed entering a state of shyness._

" _I'm scared too Anger, scared for her!", he nodded holding onto her hands with his own._

" _Fear, please can I, uh, stay up with ya tonight?", he asked, his eyes steadily placed down, and a soft grin filled his face._

 _In truth she welcomed his company, she slightly feared the quiet, and the feeling of being alone was overwhelming._

" _Thanks, I'm just a bit spooked is all!", he said, hiccupping a nit, "Now we need ta make sure she's at least got good dreams for tonight!", as he pressed a button a tingle of music filled her mind._

" _Tripledent Gum will make you smile…", Anger's face clenched up, making his fist bash against the console, "Why does that thing always need ta play!', he asked, pounding his hand on another button of mesh and metal, he sighed as he slumped into a chair close to hers and let his head loll on her shoulder._

 _She let him sleep, worrying as she stared at the exhausted look he held in his slumber, "Rest in peace..", then she trembled, "I mean.."._

" _Just do your duty Fear!", he grumped from the side, "Kay!?"._

 _She complied._

 _Her hands flashed to her notes as she had stacks of papers and sticky notes all over the walls, as she looked to the dome outside and took up a pencil, "I hope it'll be better..by morning..", a pale star flashed near outside, making her softly smile._

 _In his sleep, he rolled, and breathed with a huff, as two heartbeats filled the chamber, two very strongly connected heartbeat, as a trickle of a tear spread itself down his already streaked face, "Night kid!"_


End file.
